1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to batter dispensers, and more specifically, to an apparatus capable of dispensing funnel cake batter and other batter in a more productive and sanitary manner with less labor, less waste, and less time-consumption involved.
2. Description of Prior Art
Originally, funnel cake batter was dispensed into the frying oil for cooking by holding a small funnel in your hand, with the thumb closing off the small hole, filled with batter. As the thumb was released from covering the small hole batter was dispensed into the frying oil. This method of dispensing funnel cake batter suffers the following number of vantages:
(a) It is unsanitary. Although, many people who cook funnel cakes, primarily operators of concession trailers at amusement parks, fairs, arts and craft shows, and civic functions, still use this primitive method of dispensing funnel cake batter into the flyer. It is unsanitary because the cook holding the funnel has to dip that hand, uncovered without a glove because when dispensing the batter into the fryer the heat of the frying oil which is at a temperature of 375 degrees Fahrenheit tends to cause plastic sanitary gloves to become unusable, into a large batter container to fill the funnel. And, the glove worn by the cook, after having had to dip the funnel into the large batter container to refill the funnel to serve more than one customer, becomes caked with batter and unusable. Also, since most concession trailers are operated by one or two persons, the cook usually has to make change handling the customer's money with the same hand that he pours the funnel cake batter with having no time or opportunity to wash his hands.
(b) It is laborious. This method of holding a funnel in his hand to dispense funnel cake batter is very tiresome in that if the cook has to serve a large volume of funnel cakes to a crowd of people at the various types of events previously mentioned the act of holding the funnel, with the thumb over the small hole as the control valve, over the fryer to dispense the batter is very exhausting And, the act of constantly dipping the funnel into the large batter container to refill the funnel is very laborious.
(c) It is very time consuming. This method of holding a funnel in his hand to dispense funnel cake batter is very time consuming in that the cook has to refill the funnel every single time funnel cake batter is poured into the flyer to make one funnel cake.
The second method for dispensing funnel cake batter is from a pitcher, made of stainless steel with a funnel like spout design and it is a little less primitive than holding a funnel by hand. But, it too suffers a number of disadvantages:
(a) It is very tiresome and very time-consuming. The funnel cake batter pitcher has to be refilled often and the weight of the pitcher, after having poured several funnel cakes, becomes very heavy.
(b) The spout des of the funnel cake pitcher, in normal operation, becomes clogged by being caked inside with batter and has to be cleaned often so that the batter can be dispensed with an even flow making a desirable funnel cake.
(c) The funnel cake pitcher is structurally weak where the spout is welded to the funnel portion of the pitcher. After, several uses the spout tends to break off due to the weight of the funnel cake batter and repeated use. Often, the spout has to be welded back on to the funnel cake pitcher after a few months of use which is an added expense to the concession operator.
(d) If the funnel cake pitcher is accidental dropped the spout can easily break off or become dented rendering the funnel cake pitcher less than operable.
Dough and batter dispensers used to dispense dough and batter are known in the prior art. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,494 a dough and batter dispenser is disclosed. It suffers the following disadvantages:
(a) It dispenses only a single charge of batter and then has to be refilled before batter can be dispensed again. In a commercial environment where large volume of food is produced this time-consuming act of refilling means less productively and less profit.
(b) This dipenser due to its design is known to have batter leakage problems after constant and repetitive use. Tis leakage can amount to a direct loss in productivity and profits. And, such leakage can result in an us food preparation environment.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,195 to Belshaw, et.al., (1997) discloses an invention of a dough and batter dispenser. This dough and batter dispenser is used primarily for the dispensing of pancake batter. It can be used for dispensing other batters such as waffle batter, hush puppy batter, and other batters. It suffers the following disadvantages:
(a) When the hopper is full of batter, approximately 5.5 lbs., added to its own weight of 2 lbs. it is heavy to continuously hold over the griddle to dispense batter. Primary, used in commercial operations such as pancake restaurants due to the volume of pancakes cooked. The cook becomes very tired holding this dispenser to pour large quantities of batter in a normal eight hour work shift.
(b) Requires a manual pressing of a knob to dispense batter. This constant and repetitive pressing of the knob by the thumb of the user, in a downward stroking manner of the reciprocating of the dispensing rod, leads to fatigue. Especially, when used in a commercial environment where large volume of food is produced.
(c) The hopper containing the batter is not covered and sealed off from the environment. Therefore, pests or airborne contaminates can easily fall into the dispenser rendering the batter unsuitable for consumption.
(d) Requires a separate special stand to hold the dispenser upright when not in use. If not placed in a stand the batter will spill out of the hopper causing a loss in productivity and profit. And, not to mention an unsanitary food preparation environment that can be caused by spills.
Accordingly, there is a need in the commercial food industry, wherein the dispensing device will dispense funnel cake batter or other batter more productively and more sanitarily in a labor-saving and timesaving manner.